<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aggressive by bubblesintheocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483085">Aggressive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesintheocean/pseuds/bubblesintheocean'>bubblesintheocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesintheocean/pseuds/bubblesintheocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Zoro action, if you catch my drift. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aggressive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NSFW Warning. 18+ audiences ONLY.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark, nothing but the stars and moon illuminating the open ocean. Zoro had you pinned against the glass of the crows nest; it was cold against your breasts, igniting goosebumps all over you and hardening your nipples. His teeth sank into your neck and shoulders as he fingered you.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your steaming breath fogged up the glass window, anxiously waiting for the swordsman to have his way with you. He pulled his hand away and the shuffling of clothes was heard behind you. The cold hadn’t reached you completely, your warmth rising with feeling his cock against your pussy. Zoro licked the shell of your ear, teasingly humping you with curt thrusts. His hands groped your breasts and his breath created a humid spot on your shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You moaned hushed, wanting to loudly beg him to fuck you. The way his cock brushed against your clit had your  knees buckling. You had to keep quiet, not wanting to scare your friends awake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zoro took one hand away from your breast and assisted his cock before pushing into you. He took a brief moment to force you to look over your shoulder and plant a firm kiss on your lips. His tongue dominated yours, not that you put up a fight. He quit the kiss, shoving two fingers in your mouth instead, playing with your moist tongue; he bucked his hips into you having you yelp in pleasured shock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His thrusts were harsh and even, each push forward had you pressed up against the window more. The mixture of hot and cold had shivers running up and down your body, adding to your arousal. With every rut against you, a muffled moan was let out; your hot saliva drooling down his fingers and the vibrations from your sexy hums sent electric waves across Zoro’s mind. He touched every part of you with his free hand, deciding to expand your excitement by stimulating your clit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rubbed quick, but tender, circles upon it and it had your body trembling with extreme pleasure. Your moans became higher pitched like whines of a bitch. You moved your body with the flow of his thrusts, pushing against him to have his cock reach deeper. Zoro reveled in the extra friction you provided.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zoro removed his fingers from your mouth, making you look over at him again. He held eye contact with you for a short moment that felt like eternity. Your eyes had desperate tears of lust and desire, slipping down your cheeks and meeting at your chin. He admired that look on your face, it made him hungry and dangerous. He licked his lips before he kissed you roughly again. He breathed out his nose, hard grunts emitting from his throat rubbling against your lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your mouths made explicit and lewd noises as you sucked on his tongue, driving his carnage further. He was enjoying devouring you; having you a sexed-up mess drove him wild. He left your mouth and grinned, turning you to look out of the window.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Keep watch, you’re on night duty.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His voice was deep and smooth. It made your pussy throb against his cock and he seethed out a pleasured sigh. He had both hands on your hips as he railed you up against the window. He watched your breath fog up the glass, keeping eye contact with your reflection. Zoro’s thumbs dug into your hips, tightening his grip and putting more force behind his thrusts, the slaps beginning to echo in the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His moans and growls were louder, he was also closing his eyes for longer as he relished feeling you practically holding him inside you. Sweat formed in a thin layer on both your bodies, glistening with the moon rays that shone through.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pleasure continued to build up, coiling tight in your lower abdomen. Your were flexing your hands into fists and rising on your tippy-toes as you were nearing your climax. Zoro was more vocal, guttural groans and quick grunts, as he was coming closer to his orgasm, too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Singular obscenities left his mouth as your whines and mewls grew in volume. His thrusts became more aggressive against you, his hands squeezing so tightly you were sure to have bruises. With the amount of power he was rutting against you made your mind fuzzy and incoherent words spewed from your drooling mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck- fuck- fuck- oh fuck.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His throat was holding saliva by the way his voice was so gravely. You moaned at the top of your lungs, your legs shaking like there was no tomorrow. Zoro bucked into you one last time before he came with you. Wet and slick dripped down your quaking legs, making small pools beneath you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zoro pulled you up against his chest before he pulled out of you, his cum dripping to the floor. You were breathless and he wasn’t so far behind. Your inhales were shaky and your exhales were even shakier, if he quieted his own heavy breathing he was sure to hear you wheezing softly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, are you okay?” He held you tightly, not wanting to chance your knees giving out. You twitched your face and mumbled to which he only smiled. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He cleaned himself and your legs before carrying you like a bride out of the crows nest to the washroom. He was kind and gentle with bathing you. In truth, he was a little worried that he may have gone overboard. Zoro kept an eye on your breathing, seeing it become steady over the minutes put him at ease.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once he had washed you, had you dried and dressed, he went into the boys barracks to retrieve spare pillows and a blanket. He laid out a sheet upon the grassy deck, in his usual napping spot, and laid you down gently. He followed after you and covered you with the blanket. Zoro touched your check with a finger as if caressing a newborn; it stirred you enough to open your eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn’t flinch, only waited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you, I hope you had a good of a time as I did.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zoro cracked the tiniest smile. He kissed your forehead and you fell back asleep. He picked up your night watch duty tonight, happy at your satisfaction.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>